A Coming Out
by Herbologist1001
Summary: Chapter 1. Blaine the football player meets the cute school reporter Kurt. Chapter 2. A strong like and a terrible date. Chapter 3. Celebratory dinner ends with something interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Oh Hey

It all started in the locker room at McKinley High School. Blaine was a senior and football player. All the girls wanted him but he wouldn't take any of them and no one could figure out why. What they didn't know was he was secretly gay. Nobody knew and he didn't want them to. After football practice he got undressed, headed into the showers, and turned on the warm water. He didn't know but Kurt the schools reporter had walked in to get an interview from the coach. Kurt heard the shower running so being gay he didn't have a problem "accidentally" walking into the showers while someone was in there. When he peeked around the corner he saw Blaine, the cutest football player in the school, naked. His eyes widened and he started to turn away. Blaine heard a noise and turned around. Kurt stood shocked. He didn't know what to say.

"Um Um Um I'm sorry I was looking for the coach" Kurt said blushing.

"Its fine, he already left" Blaine answered covering his crotch.

"Ok thanks" Kurt yelled as he ran out of the locker room.

Blaine thought Kurt was cute but he couldn't say anything out of fear people would find out he was gay. Blaine pushed all of those thoughts out of his head and focused on his shower. After he was done he dried himself off, got dressed, and headed for his car.

His whole drive home he thought about Kurt. He wanted to see him again. When he got home he decided he wanted to go to Kurt's house. He knew Kurt lived three houses down so he started walking. He got to his front door and knocked. His mom answered.

"Hey is Kurt here?" Blaine asked

"Why yes he is, you're welcome to wait upstairs until he gets out of the shower." his mom answered.

Blaine headed upstairs and went into what he figured was Kurt's room. It was covered in posters of Taylor Launtner and Channing Tatum. He layed back in the bed and heard the shower turn off.

Kurt started walking backwards into his room talking to his mom.

"Kurt, Blaine is….. " his mom said interrupted by Kurt slamming his door.

As soon as Kurt turned around he dropped his towel without thinking. Then he saw Blaine and quickly grabbed his towel to cover himself.

"Oh my god, Blaine what are you doing here?" he said blushing.

"I came to visit you." Blaine answered with a smile.

"Um cool, by the way I'm sorry about the locker room thing….. I wasn't trying to be a perv or anything?" Kurt said.

"There's nothing to apologize for." Blaine responded.

The room was silent.

"Kurt, can I share something with you?" Blaine asked.

"Sure."

"I don't want anyone to know but….."

"Know what?" Kurt questioned

"That I'm gay." Blaine said starting to tear up.

"What?" "Really?" Kurt asked being surprised.

Blaine's cheeks flushed to a rosy red.

"Yah…. This was a bad idea I'm sorry I laid this on you, I should go." Blaine said starting to get up from Kurt's bed.

"No, don't go." Kurt said pushing him back on bed.

All of a sudden Kurt got on top of Blaine. Then the most shocking thing….. He kissed him. Blaine was dumb founded. He didn't know what to say.

"Um…. I should go." "I have homework." Blaine said making excuses.

Kurt also shocked with himself said "Yah me too, See Ya."

Blaine walked out of Kurt's house and ran all the way home.

The next day was Saturday and Blaine was still confused about the night before. He was glad Kurt had kissed him. It was just that Kurt hadn't showed any consideration for him before. Blaine called his friend Jake the only other person who knew he was gay and asked him for Kurt's number because him and Kurt were best friends. After Blaine got Kurt's number he texted him.

"Hey Kurt it's Blaine"

"Um hey….. How'd you get my number"

"From Jake lol"

"Oh um so is there something you wanted to talk about"

"Yeah kinda….. Last night"

"Look I'm sorry about what I did"

"No don't apologize…. To be honest I kinda liked it : )"

"Oh : )"

"So I wanted to know what you were doing tomorrow night"

"Nothing why : )"

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner and catch a movie"

"Sure : ) what time"

"7:00 I'll come pick you up"

"Ok I'll see you then"

"Ok see ya"

Blaine couldn't believe what he just did. He immediately went to his closet to pick out his cutest outfit. Then his mother walked in.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Picking out something to wear for tomorrow." He answered.

"Where are you going?"

"On a date."

"Is this one finally with a girl?" She asked.

His mother hated gays and couldn't stand that her son was one.

"No mom its with Kurt the neighbor guy." He said.

His mom just snorted and walked out of his room. He didn't care though. He was just happy that he had a date with Jeremy. He picked out his black skinnies, a long sleeved sweater, and his suit jacket.

"I look adorable." He said as he admired himself in the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Date From Hell

Its was Saturday night at 5:00 and Blaine was scrambling to get ready even though he still had two hours. He just got out of the shower and realized he left his clothes downstairs. He ran downstairs in a towel to find his clothes….. in the trash can.

"What the hell mom?" he screamed.

"Those clothes were gay looking." she answered.

"I needed them for my date!" He screamed.

"I know."

"Bitch." He mumbled under his breath.

He ran back upstairs to pick out another outfit which by that time it was 5:30. He threw open his closet doors and scrounged though whatever clothes were in there. He found his red skinnies, a cute yellow shirt, and his toggle jacket. By the time he was done dressing and doing his hair it was 6:00. He quickly called the restaurant to make reservations and had his buddy at the movie theater save two tickets to "PS I LOVE YOU". Before he knew it, it was already 6:45. He started to head to his car when there was a knock at the door. He looked through the peep hole to see a smiling Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, what are you doing here I was just heading to come pick you up." said Blaine.

"I thought I would save you an unneeded trip." Kurt said smiling. "Besides I wanted to meet your mom.

"That's a bad idea." but no sooner had he said that his mother yelled.

"I don't want to meet anymore of your fag dates!"

"Shut the fuck up mom!" Blaine said shooshing Kurt out the door.

They both got into Blaine's car and started heading to the restaurant. The first five minuets of the drive were silent.

"Look I'm sorry about my mom." Blaine said sincerely.

"Its fine, some parents just aren't understanding." Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine just smiled as they pulled into restaurant's parking lot. Blaine rushed around the other side of the car to open the door for Kurt.

'Why thank you." Kurt said with a smile.

"Your welcome."

They started walking to the door and Kurt nonchalantly grabbed Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled and got butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't have been happier. They entered the restaurant and walked up to the counter.

"Hi reservations for Blaine Anderson." He said as the host looked at him, than Kurt, than their holding of hands.

"Yes your table is right over here." The host said walking them to their table.

They got a booth table and sat right next to each other, holding hands under the table. Kurt reviewed the menu and said

"I think I'm going to get the spaghetti and meatballs, what are you getting Blaine?" Asked Kurt.

No sooner had he said that the captain of the football team, James, walked up to their table.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Grabbing a quick bite to eat before a movie." Blaine answered.

"With Kurt?" James said puzzled.

"Yes, with Kurt." Blaine's anxiety was building inside of him.

"Oh, um, ok." "See Yah." James said walking out of the restaurant with his girlfriend.

Blaine wiped the sweat off his forehead and let go of Kurt's hand. As soon as Blaine pulled away Kurt's smile disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Kurt questioned.

"I'm scared." Blaine answered.

"Of what?"

"People knowing." Blaine said with his eyes filled with tears.

"It's not that bad."

"What will they say and worst of all think?"

"It doesn't matter what other people think, it's what you think about yourself."

"I think I'm a freak."

"You're not, you're the cutest, nicest, and most amazing guy in the whole school." Kurt said pulling Blaine's face in.

"Will you help me… you know come out?"

"Of course." Kurt said after kissing him and wiping the tears from his eyes.

The waiter came to their table and took their orders. Kurt slowly reached for Blaine's hand to hold it. Instead Blaine grabbed and squeezed his hand.

Kurt's smile returned as they waited for their food and talked about their days.  
Blaine got the same thing as Kurt, spaghetti. They ate and laughed together. When they were done they went up to the counter and Blaine paid for the meal though Kurt offered. They got back in Blaine's car and started for the movie theater. The whole drive Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder. They got to the movie theater and headed to window to get their tickets.  
"How may I help you?" asked the woman at the window.

"We reserved two tickets to PS I LOVE YOU."

"Here let me check….. Oh we have no reserved tickets for that movie."

"What?" "Are you sure?" Blaine questioned.

"Yes sir there are no reserved tickets, you can get tickets to a different movie if you would like."

"Well we could always go to a different movie." Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine pondered and said "What movies do you have open tickets for?"

"Well we have tickets for REMEMBER ME and TWILIGHT."

"TWILIGHT'S depressing we'll take two tickets to REMEMBER ME please." Blaine said. "Is that ok with you Kurt?"

"Sure." Kurt answered.

"Alright two tickets to REMEMBER ME."

After getting their tickets they headed to the snack stand to get popcorn and soda which Blaine also paid for against Kurt's wishes. They went into the theater silently and got seats in the back. Once they sat down Blaine put his arm around Kurt and snuggled into him. It took about five minuets for the movie to start and when it did the whole theater was silent. About half way through the movie Kurt turned to Blaine and looked longingly into his eyes.

"I really like you, Blaine."

"I like you too Kurt." Blaine said with a smile on his face.

Kurt slowly moved in to kiss Blaine. Their lips touched in a passionate kiss. Kurt pulled back first and had the biggest smile Blaine had ever seen. They watched the rest of the movie with their hands intertwined.

By the time the movie had ended it was 10:30 and they both had to be home by 11:00 so they once again got in Blaine's car and took off. It took them 20 minuets to get home and Blaine pulled out in front of his own house. They looked at each other and kissed again. Blaine went to say "Good Bye", but they heard Blaine's front door open. They both saw Blaine's mom storming towards the car. She pulled open Blaine's door and slapped him right across his face. She pulled him out of the car and pushed him into the yard. Kurt's door was already open and he was standing behind it.

"Get the hell of my property and stay away from my son." Blaine's mother screamed.

Kurt thought it would be best to leave so he walked home thinking that this was the date from hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: We Almost Did It

Blaine started crying as his mother pulled him into the house by his ear.

"Get in here and stop crying like a little pussy!" Blaine's mother screamed as the smell of alcohol poured out of her mouth. Blaine ran upstairs to his room. He slammed, locked, and sat up against the door. His mother started hammering the door with her fist.

"Let me in there now Blaine!" She yelled as she tried to break the door down.

"NO!" Blaine screamed.

Blaine's mother gave up after 10 minuets of yelling. Blaine sat on the floor and bawled as Kurt tried to text him over and over again. He was so embarrassed that he didn't know what to say. Kurt was worried the next day when Blaine didn't show up. After school he went to Blaine's house. Of course he double checked that his mom's car wasn't in the driveway. When he knocked on the door Blaine answered.

"I don't want any pamphlets…" Blaine started to say while opening the door.

"I'm not here to give you any pamphlets." Kurt said once the door was completely open and he could she the distraught look on Blaine's face.

Blaine didn't know what to say. He just stood in the door way and looked down at his slipper covered feet.

"Can I come in?" Kurt asked.

"I guess." Blaine said sounding unsure.

Blaine let Kurt in and just kept looking down at his feet. They both stood awkwardly in the vestibule of Blaine's house.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine's eyes started watering and he busted out crying. He fell to the floor and just sat in the fetal position crying so hard he couldn't say a word. Kurt sat on the floor and held him tightly.

"Please stop crying Blaine." Kurt said as his eyes too started to get teary.

"I-I-I can't." Blaine managed to get out.

Blaine started to calm himself in the arms of Kurt. Kurt got Blaine up off the floor and led him upstairs to where he figured Blaine's room was. His door was covered in holes where his mother had pounded on it. Once in Blaine's room he took him to the bed and laid him down. Kurt sat on the side of the bed an stroked his hair and face. Blaine finally stopped crying and just laid in the bed with his eyes locked on Kurt's face.

"Now tell me what's wrong." Kurt said.

"It just everything. My mom. My life. I just don't know what to do anymore." Blaine answered.

"I can help you Blaine, all you have to do is ask." Kurt explained.

"How?" Blaine asked.

"We'll figure it out together." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine smiled back. Kurt crawled into bed with Blaine and just held him in his arms. After Blaine had fallen asleep Kurt stuck out and left a note on Blaine's bed side table.

"Til tomorrow my love 3"

Blaine awoke to Kurt's absence and note. Smiling he went to get a drink from the fridge in the kitchen. His mother was making dinner on the stove. Blaine tried to sneak to the sink but she saw him.

"Blaine!" His mother said running towards him with her arms wide open.

Blaine reject her hug and ran upstairs leaving her open-armed in the kitchen looking like she was going to cry. The feeling of empowerment from rejecting his mother and the comfort of Kurt's visit gave him a new found courage. He walked over to his laptop and logged onto Facebook. He went to edit his profile and ran the mouse over the "interested in" option and after 5 minuets of thinking about it clicked the "Men" option. After saving his settings he got himself ready for the bashing, but to his surprise 10 people liked it. Kurt was the first. A second after he changed it a text message came in from Kurt.

( I'm so proud of you : ) )

Blaine started to get nervous for school the next day but he knew Kurt would be right by his side. His nervousness got more intense when a text message appeared on his phone. From James.

James : WTF MAN?! You're GAY!

Blaine didn't really know what to say back. He got scared he would get beat up at school, but he answered.

Blaine: Yea. You got a problem with that?!

James: No…. I was just wondering if it was true.

Blaine: Well it is.

James: Oh. Ok that's cool.

After scaring James off his case he started getting ready for bed….. later that night Kurt came knocking at his front door. When he answered it Kurt planted a big kiss on his lips and led him outside.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I have a celebratory surprise for you." Kurt answered.

Kurt led Blaine into his house three doors down and into the back yard. There was a picnic with candles set up.

"Aw." Blaine said getting a little teary.

Kurt led to the blanket on the ground where he had everything set up. Laid out was a nice chicken parmesan dinner. After eating they laid back and stared at the stars. In each other arms, they smiled at each other.

"This is just perfect." Blaine said to Kurt.

"Not just yet it isn't." Kurt said starting to kiss Blaine.

Kurt climbed on top of Blaine continued kissing him. Blaine started to kiss back while taking off Kurt's shirt. Just as Blaine started taking off his shirt Kurt's back door opened.

"Kurt are you out there?"

It was Kurt's mom.


End file.
